Just The Way You Are
by ArianAnimeluvr
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi, heir to billions, can get ANYTHING he wants. But when he can't get Kagome, his answering service girl, he goes haywire. What will he do? UPDATED
1. Power

_**Just the way you are**_

Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit Tokyo. As head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants her. Can a poor girl and a sex prodigy find love?

Rated: M

Pairings: InuKag

A/N: I fixed everything. I noticed a lot inconsistencies so I had to fix them. It's pretty much the same story, just with some well placed tweaks.

"You are a heartless bastard, you know that, Inuyasha? Someday I hope I get the pleasure to see you get your reward." A bald and red- faced Mr. Gerald Sabrinski leaned across Mr. Takahashi's desk and glared with all the wrath of a powerful opponent . Yet a powerful, defeated opponent. No one could defeat Inuyasha.

And he spoke, "Sabrinski Electronics was weakened by the recession, and that loan you gave to your son was the last straw."

Mr. Sabrinski turned even redder. "But my son needed the money."

"No doubt."

Inuyasha's secretary was observing the scene with little interest. Inuyasha is just getting impatient. Gerald should be escorted out of his office in a matter of 's best friend and head of security, Miroku Hirobe, was watching with great interest.

Miroku was burly, attractive and drew the eye constantly. With his black hair pulled into a small pony-tail, dark blue eyes, and "built" body, he was easily one of the hottest men alive. But taken by his wife Sango. While being best friends with one of the richest men in Japan was great, it had its disadvantages. Just because Miroku was taken didn't mean that he didn't like to draw the female eye. He was always second-fiddle to the great Inuyasha. Inuyasha dominated every hot category ever. His silver hair was beautiful, but not like his striking amber eyes or lip-smacking body. Just looking at him made girls water.

But one thing could be assumed when it came to Inuyasha, and that was to never assume anything. First impressions were always wrong when it came to Inuyasha.

His impatience was noticeable, but only to those who knew him well. His eyes hid all expression, except annoyance. At no point had his secretary seen a smile, frown, or shown a sign of joy or curiosity or displeasure.

His amber eyes fixed on Mr. Sabrinski. "If you had recovered some of the money from your son that could've helped. But since you didn't, the loan made your company weak and ripe for take-over. Your loss."

Sabrinski's color faded, leaving him washed out and blue around the lips. Relentlessly, Inuyasha continued. "You can't complain about your treatment at my hands. When news of the take-over breaks, your share will go up in value, and you can retire and live fairly well."

"I don't want to retire. I want to run my company!"

"Well guess what, you can't. You don't run or have control of the company anymore."

Inuyasha paused so his words can sink into Gerald's body.

"You fucker! I built that company, it's MINE!" And with that he lunged at Inuyasha. Miroku was faster and pinned the struggling man to the floor. Inuyasha flicked his eyes to the poor man, eyes showing nothing but slight amusement at the sight of someone trying to strike him. Trying to hit Inuyasha Takahashi was stupid.

_30 minutes later..._

"Damn Inuyasha, can't you have been a bit sympathetic?" With the look that Inuyasha gave him, Miroku decided to drop it.

"_Inuyasha, since I'm going on vacation and I know that you hate electronics, I have decided to enroll you into an answering- machine service. All you have to do is give them a call and you can get your messages in an instant_,'' spoke his secretary's voice over the intercom.

"Okay, Aya, thank you."

"Well, Miroku, I do believe its time for us to go home."

His buddy looked at him for a few moments, and sighed in content.

"Indeed. Later Yash."

Inuyasha watched as the man exited, leaving him in his office. He leaned back in his plush office chair, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hated having to deal with people who didn't know when to give up. He looked at his clock. Eight thirty-four. It was time for him to be getting back to his home.

When Inuyasha got home to his Tokyo estate, he was welcomed by his faithful butler, Shippo.

"Welcome sir. I hope that your secretary informed you of the answering service business. I know you don't like to get technical, so I took the opportunity to install a button on your study phone. Just push that and you will call there instantly."

Wow, he made a good choice when he chose the young man as his butler.

"Thank you Shippo, I appreciate that."

"Anything, sir."

And with that, he dismissed himself to resume his duties around the house hold.

Inuyasha walked to his home office, and sat in his chair. He looked at the phone sitting on his desk, with a new black button labeled Madame Nagasaki's. He picked up the phone, listened for the dial tone, and pushed the button.

"Madame Nagasaki's Answering service, this is Kagome," spoke a cheerful, sultry voice that belonged to the lovely Kagome. She had raven black waist-length hair. And a body that made people wonder what was underneath, although she was slightly on the skinny side. But her voice got to people. It was...amazing. Sexy and husky. Little did he know that everything on Kagome was.

"Hello this is..." Inuyasha was cut-off by the girl. "Hold for one moment."

He was stunned. No one made the great Inuyasha wait. Nothing. He would have this girl fired.

After 10 minutes, she came back. Just hearing her voice made Inuyasha hard and he

forgot his grudge.

"I presume that you are here to retrieve Mr. Takahashi's messages?"

"This is him."

"Wow. And I thought that you were to great to do anything. Well, I was wrong."

To great? His grudge returned. The nerve of this bitch. Well she was probably three times his age, twice his weight and had way more facial hair. To think the old bitty had made HIM hard.

"Here's your messages, Mr. Takahashi."

She began reading his messages, one by one. Listening to her made him wonder how it would feel with that tongue sliding down his...And then his eyes popped open. He was sickening him self. She was at least EIGHTY years old. He needed to get laid. He'd call Kikyo later. But he still fantasized about a younger Kagome. That would be peachy. Just Peachy.

"Well that's all of them, Mr. Takahashi."

"Thank you Kagome. By the way, how old are you?'

"I shouldn't reveal that info Mr. Takahashi. "

"Oh come on. What am I going to do?"

"Stalk me."

"I wouldn't take the time to, especially for a girl who sounds as old as yourself."

Kagome felt a vein pop in her forehead.

"21," she gritted out. Rich people pissed her off, with their superiority and insulting manners.

"21. Again thanks. And call me Inuyasha"

Ill update later! Hope you enjoyed! If I get 10 reviews ill continue.R&R!


	2. Listenings

Just The Way You Are

Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit Tokyo. As head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants her. Can a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?

Rated: M for future lemons and language.

well on with the story!

21. Kagome was 21. He could fantasize about her all he wanted to now... but that was still sickening. He'd never met her and he was practically drooling over an imagined body. Sick sick sick. Yes he would definitely call Kikyo later. He needed something easy right now.

He got up from his chair, and walked towards his bedroom. He stared at the king sized bed artfully placed in the middle. He could feel it calling his name, with its plush mattress and soft pillows. He thought of when he should call Kikyo. He decided he would tomorrow night.

Inuyasha imagined all the times he and Kikyo had hooked up. He'd loved her. It wasn't till he found out that she used him for her own means, and slept with his then best friend, did he realize she didn't feel the same.

He thought of that girl, Kagome. He could not get her voice out of his head. And with that voice he fell onto his bed and into a much needed rest.

Kagome enjoyed that call, minus being infuriated by his retort about her age. She finally gave a rich person the snubbing that they deserved. Normally she wasn't like that, but with all the rumors about the great Inuyasha she'd heard, one-night stands, take-overs, etc., she figured he should be disrespected. It was the least she could do for the less fortunate.

In her train of thoughts she didn't notice her friend and co-worker Ayame come in with Madame Nagasaki, her boss. Ayame was beautiful, with blow away affect green eyes and fiery red hair that was divided into two high pony tails, with a beautiful unknown flower in one. Madame Nagasaki was beautiful, with the old elegant way in her, her wrinkled face gentle, and dark observing eyes taking every minute detail. It made Kagome feel good that these wonderful people cared for her. After all, no one else did, except her half brother. Her parents were long gone, abandoning her, but taking her baby brother Sota. The only thing that pissed her off was that they left their 15 year-old daughter out in the cold, clothes packed in plastic bags and alone. No note other than Sorry and with no intermediate family that could really care for her other than her cousin Kikyo & her Aunt Kaede.

But her aunt would not take her in because it was enough just handling Kikyo, and it would be hell if you put the two cousins together. Not one of their meetings hadn't come out with a swollen cheek and some pulled out hair. Mostly because Kikyo was the bitchier of the two, and sometimes Kagome couldn't take it.

"Hello Kagome. Any news from the Takahashi front," asked Ayame.

"Yepp. I snubbed him, good and hard."

"You did WHAT? He is our highest paying customer! Kagome it's your fault if we get sued for...for...just being mean to HIM!" Ayame screamed. "Madame Nagasaki, tell her SOMETHING!"

"Kagome, what you did was wrong. What could be punishment enough to resolve this ordeal...Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why? Please don't make me go to his house and beg for an apology. You already made me do that one." The Madame eyed her. Oops. Never underestimate Madame Nagasaki's ability to come up with punishments.

"Oh, you'll go to his house all right. And then you'll cook him dinner. Either that or a deducted pay. And I happen to remember you mentioning you needed more money. You do this and you'll get a pay-raise."

Damn.

"Inuyasha, what has you bugged," asked Miroku, noticing that his best friend was very distracted. It was Saturday, Inuyasha and Miroku's day off from the frustrating job, and they were at Inuyasha's humble abode. Now having a reason, Inuyasha plunged into the conversation with the sultry Kagome. He said how she made him feel, down to the very last detail. And I mean very.

"I want her...to meet her I mean. She had this voice that would make YOU forget Sango. Damn Roku, she sounds so...urg. I need to meet her. I'll call her now."

Miroku's eyebrow kind of quivered. He really didn't want Inuyasha to be saying that about her…

"Inuyasha. Don't..." But he already pushed the button and put the phone on speaker.

"Good morning, Mr. Takahashi this is Kagome speaking."

"I was well aware of that, Miss. May I have my messages. Preferably now, instead of rambling like you did yesterday."

"Well, is that not why you have enrolled in this service, Mr. Takahashi? Maybe people get so tired of you that they call us instead of your office. Maybe."

"Kagome, what did I tell you!?"

"My...deepest apologies, sir. I am very...tired. Staying up so late does take it's toll on you. As a way to show my apology I would like it if I could go over to your house. Make you a dinner and...talk."

"Something gives me the feeling that you are lying to me, Kagome. I know very well by your tone that you would rather die than have a 'date' with me. correct?"

"Why, Mr. Takahashi, what ever gave you that idea? Surely you don't think that the voice in the background can control my motives? I would very well like to meet you."

"Well then you come over tonight. Serve me whatever you feel I'll leave my kitchen entirely in your hands. You know my address, right?"

He heard papers shuffling. "Yes."

"Then I shall see you tonight. Good day."

"Stupid ass you forgot to take your messages. But this girl maybe ideal for you. You, 27, her, 21. Perfect. You may meet the mother of your children Inuyasha."

"I'll meet my next bedmate, dipshit. I never think of marriage. She seems innocent though. Nothing like Kikyo, who always speaks like she's turned on. Oh, Kagome will be different, alright. Very."

Miroku cringed on the inside. This did not bode well…

"Well Kagome. You need to get ready for your date. He is very sexy from the pictures I've seen of him," said Ayame.

"Shut up Ayame, you have Koga, remember? I'm just going to go in my jeans and a low cut white tee. Oh, I'll have him twisted around my finger by the end of the night. He'll try to get me in bed, no doubt. But he will not take my purity. I'll still have that by tomorrow. I'll make-out with him, lead him on, but nothing more. See you later."

And with that she was going to her apartment. And then to that playboys house. She was going to have fun tonight.


	3. Delicious

Just the way you are

Well u guys know the summary so on with the story!

It only took Kagome five minutes to get ready for her "date" with...him. She could not believe that she was about to cook dinner for the great Inuyasha Takahashi. It was repulsive to her mind. She despised rich people, only because they didn't have much worries in the world. Or at least from her point of view.

"Let me hope that he isn't as much as the little butt head I pictured him to be."

And with that she walked to the bus stop to go from the slums of Tokyo to the real shebang.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS WAS TAKING HER _SSSOOOOOO_ LONG??!!!??!?!

Inuyasha was quickly losing his patience. But that wasn't saying much since he barely had any at all. The kitchen had been cleaned and made ready for the future bitch that was supposed to make his food half an hour then he heard a ring of the phone.

"Lord Inuyasha, there is a women by the name of Kagome that has been insisting for the past _half-hour_ that you were expecting her. The lady must have you confused, because by the look of her clothing seems to be quite different from you usual guests."

_Shit that's where she was._

"Let her in. Walk her up to the main house as a penance for your not calling earlier. Without your pants"

"...Yessir."

'That man was an anal cavity. But it was hilarious watching him walk up here, cold, and in the rudey-nudey," spoke Kagome.

_Anal cavitiy? RUDEY-NUDEY????? How old is this woman?_

But her curves made up for her innocent stupidity. Those boobs, oh how perfect they looked in that white tee. She was wearing a low cut long-sleeved white tee shirt. Oh and that ass, encased in the tightest low waisted hip huggers. All his anger was wiped away when he saw her. As plainly as she was dressed, the look suited her. She looked like an angel, with her dark hair, creamy white with a tinge of peach skin tone, innocent brown eyes that looked blue some way, and a shining smile with the sad laughter. She looked really amazing. _And she looks like Kikyo..._not again. He got over that bitch a while back, never letting her know that he found out about her wasting thousands of dollars of his empire's money. And the fact that she slept with his ex-best friend and competeter in the business world, Naraku.

"So what do you feel like eating today, Mr. Takahashi? I can make anything, within reason."

"Call me Inuyasha. Surprise me, Kagome."

"Then you must leave this kitchen and let me cook your dinner, _Inu-kun_."

"Whatever you say, _Kago-chan_."

_After Kagome has finished cooking._

The sent of cooked meat and pasta filled the air and Inuyasha's nose. Of course his nose reacted better, as a half-demon, and with it he smelled garlic bread and lemon pepper seasoning. Than Kagome came out carrying three dishes, containing spaghetti, _filet minion, _and garlic bread. Along with her, everything looked..._Delicious._

"I hope you like everything here Inuyasha. I thought it would be little to make only the steak so I decided to make pasta as well. You don't mind, do you?"

"Everything is fine Kagome. Perfect...just like you."

"Sorry, didn't catch that last bit," she said as she walked in and out of the kitchen carrying dishes, cups, and bottles of sparkling apple cider

and white wine. And then she spoke.

"Since I live in a slummy neighborhood, I decided it might be best for me to not drink any alcoholic beverages. I need to stay on my toes in my part of town. I've been followed countless times, on my way from school, almost attacked on different occasions. I can't afford to be caught off guard."

"I agree. It wouldn't sit well with my conscience if you were attacked after a meeting at my home."

She sat down and started serving him. She fetched two medium sized plates, placing the _filet minion_ on one side, and the spaghetti on the other.

Then after putting two slices of garlic bread on each plate, she put one on his side of the table the head, and another on his side for her.

He looked in front of him and saw the food. The aroma was killing him. He cut a peice of the filet. And it was like he burst into food heaven. He cut another peice and looked at at. That wench cooked just the _exact_ way he liked it. It was seasoned with lemon pepper, tender on the outside, with a little bit of red meat in the center. This woman was not to be judged poorly. He the look at the spaghetti. And took a bite of that. The sauce was home made, with scraps of the filet placed in it, mixed with tomato sauce and garlic seasoning. It was _amazing_. It tasted better than sex was.

_Wow he really likes that food. He's looking at me! Wait were is his gaze following..._"INUYASHA!" she screamed. "I would appreciate it if you looked at my FACE, **NOT **my bosom!!!!"

Shit she saw him. But he couldn't help it! They looked so perfect, as if they could fit into his hands.

"My...apologies."

They finished dinner with little conversation. But then he felt sick. It wasn't because of the food, he had just felt like that all day.

"Kagome could you feel my forehead. I feel sick."

She lifted her delicate hand to his head. It felt only a little warm.

"I don't feel that much heat."

"Use your lips. My mother said that was the only way you could really tell if there is a fever." Her mother used to say the same thing. So she kissed his forehead. Then his cheek. They were warm alright. From his blushing. Then she felt herself go red. After that she felt something blur in front of her face and a pressing on her lips.

_Inuyasha...INUYASHA!!!!!!!_ She was gonna gasp but he took that opportunity to delve into the depths of her mouth. She tasted way better than Kikyo. WAY better. And Kagome was getting aroused, he could smell it. The kiss just felt so good. He lifted her by the ass onto the table. SHE was DEEPINING the kiss! No one woman had taken dominance like her. He grabbed her ass. Then made his way up her shirt. He won't under the thin padding over her bra and massaged her nipple. She moaned. And then broke the kiss.

"Inu-kun, your enjoying this way too much. And sadly since I have school tomorrow, I must leave."

She took the opportunity of his froze-in-shock state to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and she pushed him away.

"Bye, Inuyasha." And she walked to the door.

He was stunned. Did that seriously just… "WAIT!!!!!...Hey!"

He didn't see her anywhere. And then he saw a taxi at the end of the gate. He was furious. Oh, she would get it from him the next time he saw her. She'd done what no other girl had. The bitch had led him on.


	4. Ah shit

Just the way you are

Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?

On with the story then! Sawwy for the wait guys. keep reading tho!

After lying in her bed at "home", Kagome was playing the nights events in her head. But she, as much as it killed her, enjoyed it. He done what other men had tried to for so long. She blamed herself. She let her gaurd down. But it was funny seeing his expression when she bit his head off for him looking at her so lustfully. Sure, she was blessed with curves, but they often got her in trouble, like how they just had. Hey, they got her good things too, like the boyfriend that had tried to take her back to his place with a cozy bed hint-hint. She was introduced to his friends mom, Madame Nagasaki, before their break-up, thank god. That was the only good thing that came out of her three relationships, sorry, _shams_, that had deliberately failed in bedding her.

People could take other things from her, but not her innocence. That was one of her few treasures she could depend on. But, wow, if she had drank, Kagome would probably be in warm arms, under a blanket, sweaty and in pleasurable pain looking into the seducting eyes of Inuyasha Takahashi. Oh god. She felt that in this momentum, she needed something to distract her life. Badly.

Inuyasha absolutely loved his life! But in all that love was the mingling tingling feeling of hate. The bitch led him on! He was losing his principles over a mere poor woman! It was probably from his lackluster from the sex life department. He picked up his phone and hit the number 69 and then send.

_Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing..._

"Inu-huff huff- Yasha! What a pleasant surprise! You should hear what the girls are saying!"

Shit. Please do not say he had a spy in his house hold. Now that would truly suck. He did far too many things there for Kikyo's liking.

"They're saying what a great couple we made! Me the delicate, but sexy, looking female

hanging on your arm, while you, the more strong and sexy one is smiling seductively into the camera! Oh, Yash, to what do I owe this particular call? I sense that you are suffering with huge sex with drawl. You haven't called me for quite some time, love."

Gulp. "Well, uh, I've been busy. You know how much of a hassle it is at work. I just haven't had much time."

"You certainly had time when you used to fuck me on your desk. Those were the best quickies I've ever had by the way."

"I stopped doing that when Sessomaru caught you giving me head under my desk when he was supposed to be yelling at me."

"Oh that was fun. You still have not told me why you called me yet."

"What can you tell me about Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait, **what?** Why do you want to know about that **evil, conniving, violent-ass, copy-**

**catting bitch!** Yash , she's bad news. She was the biggest slut in high school, having sex left and right. She stole all my boyfriends and then when she was done with the guys she'd move on to girls. She's, like, a walking S.T.D.. She's had so may abortions it would make Japans' population increase by a forth! She once had sex on a golf-course! After that everyone called her 'hole-in-one'. Do you know how much she damaged my family's reputation??? That's why her family left her when she was 16."_ Ok, maybe I lied alot but she won't have Inuyasha. He's MINE!!!_

"Kikyo, your lying. She's still a virgin. And you know that kind of behavior disgusts me. It was a mistake in calling you. But I wonder how long it'll take to bed your lovely cousin. I'll let you know when I do."

_Click..._

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You've made a huge mistake. I'll hurt you where it hurts most. _

_You bruised my pride, and my sanity. Soon, you will be in my_

_grasp. I will keep every one of your emotions in a lock box._

_Enjoy life, while it's still sweet._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Beloved_

_Kikyo_

Ah shit. That was Inuyasha's first reaction. That bitch was onto something. Most likely it involved Kagome..._dammit, why do I keep thinking about her? She doesn't want me. She was different. She didn't have that sa-woon expression when she saw me. Why isn't she like the others!?!_

That's what was so different. She _wasn't_ like _any_ of the others. Even _guys_ had payed more attention to him than her. But, he would feel weird taking away her innocence. Well, c'mon, they_ never _made virgins this late in the game. Never, ever, ever. They weren't supposed to!!!!!

_Dear cousin Kagome,_

_You have stolen a precious treasure from me. He is_

_worth much more to me than he ever will be to you. _

_You would do yourself good to stay away from him, _

_forever. If someone kills you at night, it might have_

_been me. You won't get the best of me._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Toodles_

_Kikyo_

Oh great, what did Kags do now? Surely Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to _tell_ Kikyo of what had happened between her and him. She felt like she could just kill him. Like she did not have enough trouble already. Her rent was overdue again, for the second time. One more and she was out on the street. Her luck just hated her. First she gets a bad client Inuyasha, then she almost loses her _job_ because of him. Her purity and sanity also. And NOW trouble with her already estranged cousin. The list was...endless!


	5. Cheeky

_Just the way you are_

**Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?**

**"The meal was wonderful, Aunt Iko. Two great meals in two great days. How's your hip, Auntie?" spoke Inuyasha. He still remembered the going ons of yesterday, and the note he received from Kikyo today vividly.**

**"I'm fine Inu-kun, with little pain here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary. So how'd your date with the telephone receiver go? I suspect quite well for you've looked like you're in heaven for the past hour. And I know it wasn't because of the great meal I cooked for you," Aunt Iko said, smirking the Takahashi trademark smirk**

**"Aunt," he said smirking back, "You know damn right that you didn't cook this meal. You can barely boil water, with all-do respect. But the meal was delicious, nonetheless. But Kagome, now **_**that**_** us what you call a wonderful cook. She made the meat the **_**exact**_** way a Takahashi is supposed to like it, without asking how I like my meat cooked. And her pasta, simply heaven in a meal. She is quite wondrous, all in all."**

**"And by wondrous, she had a curvaceous body, correct?"**

**"You know me only half well dear aunt. She had the most intellectual eyes, a deep chocolate brown with blue lining around the iris. That is a distinct feature. She has pale, milky skin with a tinge of peach. Jet black hair with a naturally messy yes, for the record, a curvy figure. Compared to her slut of a cousin, pardon me, but it's necessary to call her that, she IS heaven."**

**Iko's blue amber-flecked eyes were twinkling because never had her favorite nephew spoken so well of a woman, never referring to her as wench, which was a record. His older brother, Sessomaru, never even spoke of women in his time & age, so it was never known how he came to meet Kagura, his wife and mother of his daughter Rin. What was spectacular was that the child was as different then her parents as was Inuyasha from his, but that was considering he spent a lot of his time with her. Inuyasha was the only hanyou of the Takahashi family and Rin wouldn't have him any other way. It hurt his pride when he found the women that lusted him were disappointed that he was not a full demon as the rest of his family. And it nursed is pride to hear his niece, one of the most precious females in his world, call him perfect, her hero, her wonderful Uncle Inu. Those memories brought him to inward smiles. And then he spoke.**

**"Why are your eyes twinkling aunt? You aren't thinking that she is a possible suitor for me, are you?" **

**She was. "I'm not even thinking of marriage Inuyasha. Especially yours. What would ever give you that idea? You, boy, know nothing of what goes on in **_**this**_** woman's mind. But I have decided to surprise you. You get to hang up a painting for me. I am too old to hang it up by myself and my servants are not as strong as you."**

**"How old are you anyway?"**

**"719 years old boy."**

**"Ah, but women of old age tend to avert their age, wouldn't you agree?"**

**"Cheeky little bastard. Go, painting, rec room, NOW!"**

**"AIIEEEEEEEE! NO HITTING!"**

**Kagome was being hurdled with questions about her "date" with one of the most richest men in the world.**

**She smiled.**

**"How is he? Is he hot? Is he a good kisser? Did his eyes make you melt? Did he turn you on? Did you turn **_**him**_** on? What did you wear? Did you show off your boobs? Your ass? Did **_**he**_**? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" raged a breathless Ayame.**

**"Does Kouga leave you breathless like this?"**

**"...Shut up!"**

**"Fine, yes, very, not really, a bit, I don't know!, low cut white tee and low hip huggers, sort of, yes, and oh yea. Happy?**

**"Very. What did you cook?"**

**"**_**Filet minion**_** and spaghetti with garlic bread. Before you ask, he looked elsewhere and enjoyed the meal thoroughly. We spoke French ,too, if you get my drift."**

**"OOoooooooooo Kagome! Your first kiss, no?"**

**"...Yes."**

**"How was **_**riiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiing**_**"**

**"Hold on. Madame Nagasaki's answering service, this Kagome, how may I help you?"**

**"I still haven't forgotten your run-off Kagome. You left me in a very pissed off state of mind. And we could both tell that you did not want to leave that moment. Me, especially. I have half a mind to have you fired but the other half wants to bop you on the head and drag you off to my cave of wonders."**

**"Is that really what you feel Inuyasha?" Ayame's eyes widened, realizing to who Kagome was speaking to. "You want to have me lying on your bed, on my back, moaning your name with a voice of me in the throes of an orgasm, no? You want to have your body laying next to mine after last night, I know quite well from the expression you had. And may I let you know, my cousin Kikyo would very well like to have my throat sliced, and tell me that you aren't the pompous jerk that gave her the notion that I was seeing you?"**

**"Yes, I will have you on your back moaning my name in momentous clouds of ecstasy, and yes I am that pompous jerk. That was an accident, might I add."**

**"You ingrate! My cousin already hates me to begin with, and now it is pure loathing. I may or may not be hit off because of your insolence! Why don't you kill me now, I'd rather have you do it than that hateful curd. You made me want to go beneath my principles, and I shall, because you are a disgraceful cunt nugget."**

**"Feh, that's one I haven't heard. Just give me my messages."**

**"Pardon?"**

**"Give me my messages or allow me to speak to your manager. Your choice, Kago-chan."**

**"Don't give me that shit, Inu-kun."**

**"I have a life and it's wasting away, Kagome."**

**"You think mine's not? Whatever. You have a dental appointment on Tuesday. The chamber music concert you are attending with your family the following evening. Sessomaru wants to remind you that you are to accompany him shopping for a gift fit for the occasion of Rin's birthday because he believes you will deliberately forget. Naraku-"**

**"Please don't continue."**

**But she did, quite smugly though,"-Says that you are-"clears throat"- an ungrateful ass faced son of a bitch," practically spitting out the last words.**

**"You wench. Just wait, soon your gonna be begging me to take you away to the cave I spoke of earlier. Just you wait."**

**"Are you done? I'll make a bet with you, if you can prove to me that you aren't the cunt I called you earlier in one week, I'll let you have a free day with me to experience life your way. No limits. Deal?"**

**"You bet your sweet ass that's a deal."**


	6. Halfbreed

_**Just the way you are**_

Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?

Kagome could not believe that she practically betted her virginity against the great Inuyasha. What a stupid, stupid girl!!!! They didn't even discuss the prize for her winning the bet because the ingrate hung up before they had the opportunity! So she banged her head against the switchboard.

"SONOVABITCH!!!!!"

This caught Madame Nagasaki's attention. "Kagome! In all your time working here, I have never heard you swear so! What has got you so worked up? You better tell me...or else."

Kagome saw that the Madame meant business when she picked up a phone and held a large pan in the other. Anime sweat drop. Big time.

"I just bet my virginity to the biggest playboy of _Japan_. Wouldn't you be a little booty tickled, too? Gah, I am such an _idiot_. We didn't even discuss the outcome in which I should win because the coward hung up his damn phone. Could you possibly beat me with that mighty looking pan of yours on the head till I regained some common sense? I have seemed to have lost all of it."

"I would enjoy beating you senseless for you have gained quite the potty mouth but I will restrain myself from doing so. Maybe Mr. Takahashi-" "-Inuyasha-" "-_Inuyasha _is not as bad as you seem to have taken him. Give him a chance-"

"If I give him a chance, that would have a bed as the result! There was something about him, something that made me _shiver_, when I first saw him. There's just this _aura_ about him that makes me-"

"Wet," said Ayame out of nowhere. She loved getting Kagome ticked off because, well, it was just really too much fun. But you could never have too much of anything.

"FUCK OFF YOU IMBECILE!"

"KAGOME! Restrain your mouth of it's vile words or fear the combination of my phone and pan! I have never seen this side of you and I _better not_ see it _again, you hear me!?!"_

By now Ayame was holding the side of her stomach, cracking up so much she was beginning to lose her breath. Soon she was sputtering out breaths.

...mumbles, "Serves you right you bitch."

"Kagome."

"I said witch! Aieee! Not the pan!"

Inuyasha had never felt so accomplished with himself in his life, he thought as he sat in his office. Soon, Kagome would be looking at him lovingly in bed. That or in the throes of an orgasm, because, god, did Inuyasha have a great -_slow_- plan that would have Kagome begging him to take her.

No one had _ever_ challenged him as she did. Well, frankly, no one had the sense to, seeing as he was a member of the most influential family in the island of Japan. Plus, he could fend for himself, so none dared fuck with him.

"Master Inuyasha, there is a young woman here to see you," spoke Shippo.

"Who is it? Oh never mind, send them to the lounge, I'll be there in a moment."

"Yessir."

five minutes later

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE????!!!! AND WITH HIM!"

"Well Naku-kun does treat me better than you ever did. Also, his dicks way bigger."

Kikyo stood looking as slutty as ever with knee-high stilettos, a mini skirt, a see through shirt with an animal print bra the displayed her tits. Beside her, with his head in her neck, stood Naraku Onigumo, rearing his ugly ass face where it did not concern him.

"You stupid plan to inflict me with jealousy won't work because who would want a cheap whore like you who sleeps with a cheap bastard like him? Besides, he's a needle dick, that's what you said when you came crawling back to me after your disgusting escapades with _that_. By the way, you were just an easy lay, don't you agree, Onigumo?"

In turn being called a cheap bastard and a needle dick, Naraku bared his brace-face perfected teeth. Those fangs looked quite tempting to yank out. Inuyasha balled his hand into his ever deadly fist.

"Really. Your hand is telling me different. Come on you know you miss my hand sliding down your pants, taking in you raging hard on-"

"Need I repeat myself, you were an easy lay. _Also, _your cousin's mouth was much more sweeter to kiss, you bitch. Now kindly leave before I have to exert force on your slut body and his ugly ass face."

As Kikyo was heading out she muttered, "Hmph. Asswipe."

"Bitch."

"Shit head."

"Slut."

"Fucker."

"Penny ho."

She sneered. "_Half-breed._"

With that, Inuyasha roared with anger. His eyes flashed red with pulsing anger. Inuyasha's bared his length increased fangs and flicked his long fingernails against the oak of the chair he was gripping. He grabbed the chair and flung it across the room, hitting both Naraku and Kikyo. Well, mainly Naraku.

"_**Get the fuck out before I fucking kill you, you fucking bitch. Take your ugly garbage with you slut,**_" spoke the murderous hanyou. Kikyo couldn't move for her fear froze her still, as did Naraku. So he walked over to where they stood, cowering in fear and showed his terrorizing teeth.

"_**No? Well lets try this.**_" Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while grabbing Naraku by the neck. He dragged them out of the lounge, and when he got to the door he threw them out the front door, he sneered also.

_**"He's a damn half-breed**_ _**as well. Come back again and I swear you'll regret every sin you ever committed known to you in your disgust-ridded life.**_"

As they scrambled away in fear towards Naraku's Mercedes Benz E350, Inuyasha slammed his door.

He never felt so much loathing and pure anger in his whole life.

While taking in a breath and returning to his normal abnormal self, he looked at his watch.

Shit, it was 3:00 in the morning. But as he made his way to his office, pain erupted in his chest. The last thing he remembered as he fell was seeing Shippo running towards him...and hearing Kagome's beloved voice scream his name. Then it was black.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome sat up in her bed, fear, shock, and pain hurting her like a thousand needles piercing her skin. She brought her hand to her forehead, feeling it covered in sweat. Something bad happened. This _feeling_ nagged at her head. And it _hurt_ her.

A/N: the reason Inuyasha fainted is because he not used to his full demon side, and it makes him sick.


	7. Cold

_Just the way you are_

**Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?**

**Inuyasha woke in his bed with quite a large bump on his head. Shippo, who had been putting a wet towel on his master's head, looked relieved.**

**"Well Master Inuyasha, you have a fever of 101 degrees, and a minor concussion. Maybe you got too hot to the point you didn't feel anything to a point that you did. Can you tell me what you felt before fainting?"**

**"Well, anger, of course, and then the most wretched pain erupted in my chest." **_**And I felt Kagome calling to me.**_** He had dreamt of her. It was pleasant, like a bitter-sweet feeling. But he enjoyed it all the same. She was staring at him for the longest time, and then, she just smiled. Like she meant it. He felt an unfamiliar feeling, well one that had been absent from his heart due to betrayal. He felt, that just maybe, she loved him. Well to him, it seemed in this case, that opposites attract. With that thought he fell back into a deep sleep.**

**Kagome had felt uneasy for most of the day at work. But she brushed it away. She still kept thinking about the bet that she made with Inuyasha. It was just so, **_**impulsive**_**, so unlike her.**

_**Ring, Ring...**_

**Speak of the devil and he shall come. He hadn't called for six hours. Wow.**

**"Hello, Inuyasha. What could I **_**possibly **_**do for you today?" spoke Kagome, with a noticeable venom in her words.**

**Ouch. But what he said next wasn't a likely retort.**

**"Do you have a cure for a really bad fever and headache? Never mind, I just want my messages, please. Missed work today," he added.**

**Regretfully, "Um, Naraku says to never throw him outta your house again or face a business consequence, I'll leave out the profanity used. Your assistant/secretary says she'll be back in three days so stay out of trouble or else. Might I add in a motherly tone. Sessomaru wants an explanation to as why your dumb, uhh, bum missed work and an executive meeting."**

**He chuckled, only then to burst into a fit of coughs.**

**"That's it?"**

**"Yes, that's all. Look, I'm sorry about what I said-""-Don't worry about it. I guess I kinda deserved it.-""-INUYASHA!!-""-Well my brother looks severely terrifying right about now so, OW OW OW OW!!!! You IDIOT I'm running a damn FEVER and a freaking CONCUSSION you AH...COW!!!!! Rin please put the bag of toys down, Uncle Inu is sick."**

**Overheard through the speaker is a little girls voice. "Where you sick uncle?"**

**"On my head, baby."**

**"But uncle, you said D-A-M-N. And you almost said A-S-S. So now I gets to hit you. Can I daddy?"**

**"Go ahead. Give it to him right in the kisser. No hit him on that bump on his forehead. If you don't miss I'll take you for a candy round at the sweet factory."**

**Kagome was almost bursting with laughter at this point. She could grow to like this family.**

**"YAY!!!!!!! BAM"**

**"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! See if Uncle Inu gets you anything for Christmas."**

**"DADDY!!!!!! Make hims get something!!!"**

**"No."**

**PLOW!!!!!!!**

**"She...hit me...in the nuts..."thud**

**Kagome was going in spasms holding it in. To the point where she no longer could.**

**"Who on the phone Uncle?"**

**"None of your business brat."**

**"If I hit you like daddy will you tell?"**

**"HER NAME'S KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Oh. Is she a damn whore like Kikyo????"**

**On the other side of the phone, Sessomaru seemed to regain some composure. He was slightly pained, but his jewels would survive.**

**"Rin. Who did you learn that from?"**

**Gulp. "Mommy was talking to Gramma Yoi and she said it slipped out and she saw me and she told me not to tell daddy and anyone else. She said other words like fuh-""-Rin.""Oh."**

**"Well since you know the reason for my absence, and expect me to be gone for a few days, kindly leave before the woman on the other end of this phone is exposed to more of our idiosyncrasies."**

**"Come, Rin. Say bye to your unc-""BYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Feel better Puppy."**

**"BYE Fluffy."**

**Faintly, Kagome hears the exiting of foot steps and hysterical laughter.**

**"Uh, my brother's daughter is on an unless sugar-high or she's addicted to some serious drugs. And my brother, he's just demented. Sometimes."**

**"Whatever," Kagome said coldly,**_** at least you have one.**_

**"Icy. Well, thanks for the messages. Bye Kagome."**

**"Later."**

_**A whore like Kikyo? I guess they don't like my cousin.**_

**"Master, is there anything you need? A cold towel perhaps, or some medicine?"**

**"Dammit man, don't you ever feel like taking of that suit of your and doing something spontaneous and worthwhile? Take the week off or something. I'm feeling better so you don't have to worry. Buy a ticket to Okinawa and let loose. Or something. Dismiss everyone but one maid and butler, I don't need anyone else. Now PACK!"**

**"But Sir, surely there is a way for you to feel comfortable without removing me from the house hold?"**

**"No."**

**"Well then, time to get fucked," Shippo said slyly. "Bye, Master Inuyasha."**

**With that he made a mad dash to his room and began throwing some of his belongings into a suit case wildly. Twenty minutes passed and after he dismissed everyone, Shippo was out the door.**

**"Shit, he fast. Maybe that explains why my room is always clean after my quick showers."**

_**Ding dong**_

_**Who the hell is here this late? Wow, never knew how big this place is. Making me get up.**_

**As he opens the door, "Who the hel-" And he was speechless, because the person in front of him was the person he least expected to see.**

**!$&())(((&&$&())(&**

**Should i leave it here????? NO!!!!!**

**i dont do cliffys. there to cruel.**

**!$&)(&&()-09876546&)(&**

**"Kuh-Kagome? What are you doing here? Why so late?"**

**And there Kagome stood, her hand holding a Tupperware container. She looked beautiful, the slightly faded red coat and black shirt underneath contrasting fiercely with her eyes. Slightly ripped jeans and worn out black and white high tops completed her "look."**

**"Well, hi to you too Inuyasha. I brought you some soup to make you feel better. No funny business, I swear," Kagome said, smiling brightly, as she walked in. "Come on, I'm hungry too, Puppy."**

**He smiled, only a tid bit. No other woman would dare call him some thing other than Inuyasha, master, or fuck me please. But the latter two would never be spoken by Kagome. Sadly. He looked at her ass as he followed her into the kitchen.**

**"Don't believe that I don't know what you're doing Inuyasha. Don't take opportunities to look at my ass. You must know my half brother, the way you act. But I must say, his wife has tamed him some. Only some."**

**Since Inuyasha's interest has been piqued, "Really, what's his name? Maybe I do know him. Business makes you meet a lot of people."**

**"Miroku. Miroku Hirobe."**

**"Holy shit. Wow. So that's why he didn't say anything bad when I called..."**

**"Called what?"**

**He gulped a little. "The second time we talked, when you asked to make me dinner-eyebrows waggling- I called because I wanted him to hear your voice. Before you ask he didn't say anything other than 'she sounds perfect for you.' Other than that he was pretty G-Rated. Why didn't he tell me about you?"**

**Kagome poured the soup into two separate bowls and stuck them in th microwave. "He's the only family I have. And we're not even blood related. My family, they left me when I was fifteen. Nothing other than my clothes in bags and a note that said **_**Sorry**_**. My only other family was my Aunt Kaede and Miss Slut herself. Roku was only 21 at the time so I bunked on his couch 'til I turned eighteen and got a full scholarship to Tokyo U. I don't like him to tell people about me because it brings up my family and it makes me seem like a charity case."**

**"Oh. Sorry for asking.**

**Handing him a bowl, she sat on a chair by the counter. She ate a little bit and sighed.**

**"The past is the past, so what can you do? You survived without them for six years, so fuck 'em. They haven't cared, they won't care. Move on," Inuyasha said. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, remembering the end of their conversation earlier.**

**"I'm taking classes at the university for computers. Maybe I'll track them down, give them a bit of hell," She said cheerfully. At least she hoped she did. But Inuyasha had a serious expression.**

**So she got up from her chair. Looked him straight in the eyes. The leaned forward and kissed him. He was gonna gasp in surprise but Kagome just took that as an opportunity to delve into his mouth. Their tongues battled, but she won. There was so much this woman had done to him. So much none hadn't. None had dared. And he enjoyed every moment of it. It felt like hours before they came up for breath. She smiled slyly.**

**"Don't be so serious, Yash."**

**"I'll be serious every time if that's what happens." And he slyly smiled too.**


	8. Changes

_Just The Way You Are_

**Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit Tokyo. As head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention or more his ears the more he wants her. Can a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?**

**Rated: M**

**disclaimer: i dont own Inu or anyone else, or part of my story for that matter.**

**Inuyasha had Kagome by the hand, and was leading her to his room. She was in a euphoria, oblivious to the fact that a known playboy was leading her to his bedroom. It was only until Inuyasha laid Kagome on his bed did she realize what was happening.**

**"Uh, Inuyasha, this isn't a good idea. Your still sick, and I don't want to be-"**

**Inuyasha cut her off, silencing her with his finger while kissing her along her neck line. Kagome shuddered as his trail of butterfly kisses became more wet. She moaned, making the noise involuntarily, for that would mean she was succumbing to his touch. It wasn't till he came to the place where her neck met her collarbone did he speak.**

**"Rest assured, darling, I never stay sick long. Especially seeing that I have such a good reason to get well," he said grazing his fangs on her neck, causing her too unconsciously buck her hips against his pelvis. He picked his head up and gazed into her eyes before crashing his lips against hers, igniting a fire in both their souls. Kagome deepened the kiss greatly. And his response was sliding his hand up her shirt, squeezing her taut breast tenderly. That caused her eyes to burst wide open in shock realization to what she was doing. So she pushed him off, breaths coming in pants.**

**"What the fuck was that for, wench?"**

**"I.. can't... do this. Your... not feeling... well and this... goes against.. my better... judgment." **_**And it feels too good.**_

**"Feh. You seemed to be enjoying it whole-heartedly," he said angrily. **_**And it's absolutely wonderful to hear that husky voice so pleased.**_

**He felt that he did his reputation well with that foreplay. He sat up, stared at her with an emotionless expression, not wanting to show his annoyance, corrected his appearance, and walked out of his room. Leaving a desolate Kagome to swim in the recurring events.**

**She stared at the door, eyes watering, until he was out of sight. Then she burst into tears. With that comment, she never had she felt so used in her life. She scurried off his bed, fixed her clothes and hair and ran into his bathroom. Locking the door she looked at the mirror shocked at her appearance.**

**Her eyes were puffy and red, making the blue in her brown eyes pop considerably, face tear-stricken, lips swollen from the intense kissing that had gone on. Kagome's hair was still slightly mussed, and she was sweating. So she washed her face with cold water, and sat on the floor against the door. Again she cried. Her sobs were so deep, so heart breaking, for she was not just crying from the experience she just had, but she was reveling in every bad thing that had ever happened in her life.**

**Little did she know, Inuyasha was laying against the door also. Listening to everything.**

**"Why? Why did my family leave me? What did I ever do? Why can't anything in my life ever be great, or even good? My slut of a cousin has everything, and yet I have nothing. What the fuck did I do in my life to deserve this crap…" **

**With that she washed her face yet again, and walked out the door. She felt a tug, and then being pulled into something hard. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with soft eyes staring peacefully back at her. She forgot the grudge she bore against him, and smiled. There was something about this man that compelled her to be with him. She wrapped her arms around him, tight.**

**"Kikyo doesn't have me. You do."**

**"What is it that you do to me, Inuyasha?" she whispered into his ear, burying her head into his neck.**

**He whispered back, "Kagome, you have no idea at what **_**you **_**do to **_**me**_**. There's something about you, something that just has me mesmerized."**

**"Inuyasha, I think you won the bet."**

**"Then if I did, I want you to date me. I won't take the first opportunity I get to rut with you. You've changed me.'**

**"I think I love you."**

**It was so sudden. Kagome looked up into his eyes, and saw pure shock. He could not believe what she had just said. But then the gates of heaven opened because he smiled. A genuine smile. So he decided to give her a jerk as well.**

**"I think I do too."**

**He scooped her up, and carried her to his bed. But he laid her down, took off her shoes, and tucked her in. He than lay himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head in the nape of her neck, inhaling her sent. Vanilla and strawberry were the first to hit his nose. It kinda made him tingle. But then again, he never laid with a woman so tenderly.**

**"You have nothing to worry about any more. I'll protect you, Kagome. Always."**

**"Then I guess I can help too.'**

**Kagome flipped herself, so that she was on top of him. She kissed him fiercely. It wasn't a kiss of desire, it was of need. Inuyasha complied. It seemed like hours before either of them had to breathe.**

**"Inuyasha, I.. can't... breathe."**

**"Then don't..."**

**She grazed her tongue along his fangs, then nibbled on his lips. He responded by suckling on her tongue, humming on it as the vibration sent tingles of pleasure through out her body. Kagome stopped to breathe and laid her head on Inuyasha's toned chest. Both pleased with themselves, they fell into a deep sleep, leaving all the worries of the world behind."**

**134657890-098675431212345678**

**Kikyo laughed at the news that the maid brought her. Inuyasha made Kagome cry? Well at least Kagome hated him now. And that was just rich. Good thing Naraku suggested they pay one of Inuyasha's employees double to be a spy, because now she had daily updates on what was happening in her loves home. But the maid hadn't stuck around long enough to tell Kikyo that they were going steady. It wasn't till the stupid bitch called back frantic saying they were in bed together. So her cousin was sleeping with him now? Kikyo was now pissed beyond comprehension.**

**"What the fuck do you mean that they're in bed together? I thought they hated each other. Be thankful that I don't send one of Naraku's little goonies after you. You realize what you've done to my plan? This sets me back too much. But one more fuck up and I'll chop your fucking head off and feed it to my dogs. Understand?**

**"Y-Yes, mistress Kikyo."**

**"Good, bitch."**

**Inuyasha woke to an empty bed, but smelled pancakes and eggs being cooked. Chocolate chip pancakes. Did Kagome know every single pleasure food in his mind? He got out of bed, went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen to see Kagome's chocolate covered face flip an omelet onto a plate that had bacon, sausage, omelets, & cinnamon apple covered chocolate chip pancakes.**

_**God, I think I'm gonna marry this woman.**_

**"Inuyasha I didn't see you come in! Well, I, uh, made breakfast. I hope you like what I picked out."**

**"I love what you picked out. You seem to cook my favorite foods when you're here."**

**"Well then, I guess we have more in common than we think."**

**He grabbed her arm, pulled her toward him, and kissed her. Then he licked he chocolate covered nose.**

**"Inuyasha, stop. Your gonna spoil your appetite."**

**"But chocolate covered Kagome is my favorite treat," he said with a suggestive grin.**

**"Wipe that smirk off yer face, mister, or I'll wipe it off for you," Kagome said back with a smile, putting the food on the counter.**

**"Now eat before I decide to leave ya."**

**They smiled. They both knew she wouldn't leave for a while.**


	9. Washed Away

_Just The Way You Are_

**Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit Tokyo. As head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention, or more his ears, the more he wants her. Can a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?**

**Rated: M**

disclaimer: I don't own Inu or anyone else, or part of my story for that matter.

**A/N**: Ack!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooo sorry guys. I've bin so preoccupied with school starting again I hadn't even thought about my fic! I'll try to write this as long as it can carry without my hands dieing.

Inuyasha was on a high. He had never, ever, felt so good in his life. At work he was the most considerate boss ever. He gave his secretary Aya a bonus, Miroku a raise, and all his staff in the main building an extra day off. Almost all the employees had been wondering what caused their boss so much happiness. And hoped his good spirits would continue.

Inuyasha was returning to his office after a simple lunch with Kagome feeling good and content.

That is, until he opened his office door and saw Kikyo sitting in his chair behind his desk. He saw her face light up with excitement. And she saw his fill with disgust.

"Inu, what's wrong with you? You won't return my calls, your secretary refuses to put me through to you, and you make it seem like I don't exist. What have I done to you?"

Inuyasha burned with a hatred deeper than the deepest pit in hell. His eyes ignited in a fury reserved only for Naraku.

"Are you fucking shitting me? You have to be the stupidest and most naive cunt in history to not get what I'm sending you. I don't want your stupid ass anymore. Do you understand that? I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life without you dragging my down."

She became furious as well. "How can you enjoy that little girl? She can't please you the way I do. She can't do anything like me!"

"She can love me. She can give me pleasure without taking her clothes off. And she does this genuinely, unlike you," Inuyasha said with the coolest tone, making it all the better in pissing Kikyo off.

Something in Kikyo broke. She slammed her hands against his oak desk, got up calmly and walked right up to him. And said four little words.

"You will regret this."

With that she walked out, leaving Inuyasha to ponder on her departing words.

Kagome had been the happiest girl on the planet. She had the most handsome and perfect man in the world as her boyfriend, and work was the only thing keeping him from her. She had been staying at his house for about two weeks now leaving only to pick up new clothes and to go to work and school. Even Ms. Nagasaki was happy, but that was because Kagome finally had a boyfriend.

And then Kagome got a call that wasn't ID'd on the phone. She picked up.

"Hi there cousin," Kikyo said icily. "I've just come from seeing Inu and he was very happy to see me. Not keeping him very content, are you? You should know that if he wasn't getting it from you it was obviously someone else. Nothing else felt better than having him slide in and ou-"

"Oh shut up Kikyo. Your little antics are futile. There are other things that you can do to keep a man content and not all of them involve sex. But you obviously didn't get the memo. You can't win over every man with your sex appeal, cousin. Get used to it."

And she hung up, feeling like she won the war of the worlds.

Inuyasha's mood had turned sour after Kikyo had left his office. What was she planning to do? It had been distracting him for the rest of the day and it had been six hours since he'd seen her. He decided to leave work early and when he got home he called Miroku and told him what had happened.

"Are you related to Kikyo?" he asked.

"God I hope not. That would be a disgrace to my name and family if I was. Hearing Kago complain about her was tiresome. I actually met her once, before you started dating her. She saw me talking to Kagome at a restaurant and thought I was her boyfriend. So she threw herself at me. Ack, it was disgusting. Thank god Sango and Kagome punched her face in for trying to get at me. The most important women in my life are the best."

Inuyasha thought for awhile before he spoke again. "Miro, why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister? Even if she wasn't a whole one, she's still a presence in your life."

"She asked me not to," he replied. "Said it would make her seem like a charity case. So I respected her wishes. I've tried to get her to move back in with me but she said she didn't want to be a 'disturbance'. Hmm."

_More like she didn't want you disturbing her with your late nights_, Inu thought. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing. Listen I have to go. Your sister is going to be home soon, and I aim to please."

"God, no!!!!!!!!"

And Inuyasha hung up laughing. He knew calling Miroku would lighten his mood.

He heard footsteps approaching he door and ran downstairs just in time to see Kagome with a bloodied face and dirty clothing walk in and close the door behind her. She was pale, her glorious eyes cast down ward in a daze, unaware of the hanyou in her presence.

"Ka- Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Who did what? I have know idea what your talking about. I was walking home and I decided to come here instead. Aren't you happy to see me, koinu? I knew you wouldn't be. I knew I should not have come. No no no. Kikyo's back and I'm gone. Bye bye Kago."

She was in shock. And so was he. What the hell was she rambling on about?

Then her face lit up. And a sweet smile graced her lips.

"I had a lousy day."

He embraced her. Inuyasha traced the blood to a small gash by her temple. And his eyes began to pulse in a clod and hard fury.

Someone had deliberately hurt Kagome. He put his hand on her chin and lifter her head to look at him. He'd never seen those eyes freeze on whatever emotion they were in now.

"Baby, who did this to you?"

_Flash back_

Kagome has closed today, and was getting off the bus to begin her trek home. Her mind was preoccupied, and thus brought on the upcoming events.

"Hey pretty lady." A gaunt, stubble-faced teen jumped up from the porch he was sitting on.

She paused, and walked slowly backwards. Her heart started to pound. A rapist. A mugger. Her palms grew sweaty.

He followed her as she turned around and began to walk back to the bus stop. His hat was covering most of his face, but she could see the big grin stretching across his face.

"Hey lady, whatcha doin? Hmm?"

"I'm walking home." She tried to keep her voice steady. When she first started walking around here, she was on guard ever moment. Nothing had ever happened, but Inuyasha had been her only thought lately.

"Miss, have you been cryin lately" He tried to touch her face.

She backed away, and tried to remember what to do in a situation like this.

"Dontcha want me to touch ya? I'm real gentle." He was on a high. She could see it in his crazed eyes. "You could give me the things in your bag."

"They're just books."

"Then I guess I like books. If you got money, I like that too."

Kagome knew she should've given up the books; they weren't worth her dying. But they had cost her a week's pay. And they were used! It had been an awful day, and she was mad and upset, and really not in the mood to let someone like this take advantage of her.

So she snatched her back pack and swung it, books included, directly to his face. He dropped. She took off running, sprinting to her apartment, which was in sight, back pack and all.

Almost at once she heard foot steps coming quickly. And he was gaining on her.

She put on a burst of speed, almost to her house.

And he took Kagome down.

His face was seething. In his right hand he held a knife, letting her see it. Kagome could smell the faint stench of weed and body odor on him. She could hear nothing but his snarling voice.

"Bitch, I'm gonna make you sorry."

She already was. She wasn't going to die! Not like this. Not now. Not here. And she had her hope when she heard a shout. But the knife didn't move. He pressed to her temple, drawing blood and dragging it down slowly.

"I said stop, she's under his protection." That voice just saved her life.

"I don't give a shit."

"Well, you will when his lady nails your balls to her door. I'm telling you, this bitch is under their protection. Now get away before they hear about it."

So the youth got up off of her. And both of them took off running.

Kagome sat up in shock, staring as they become little through the distance. She got up slowly, retrieved her bag, and walked back to the bus stop, now knowing where her next destination was.

_End Flashback_

"They said I was under his protection," she spoke, remembering what had happened.

"Let me take you a bath. Kagome, your shivering, let's go get the water warmed up."

And with that, he picked her up, as she snuggled closer to his chest.

As they got to the bathroom, Inuyasha set her on the toilet, and ran the water to the best temperature he knew. He walked back to her.

"Kagome, hold your arms up." And he began to undress her.

"I don't think you should be doing this."

"To hell with what you think," Inuyasha said as he lifted her second sweater. Underneath was a small white tee shirt, and under _that _was no bra. Her breasts were visible through the flimsy fabric, so nice and perfect. Inuyasha slid her pants off, panties coming down with it.

Kagome snapped back to reality, and immediately covered her 'area'.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not the kind of man that gets turned on by frightened women in shock." _But I am the kind of man that will go to hell for lying._ "Take off your shoes."

And she did. The only article of clothing he left on her was her shirt. He scooped her up, and placed her in the bathtub. He got in as well, but he was fully dressed. She was relaxing her eyes closed and had a peaceful smile.

And god, he was an animal. All he wanted to do was use his mouth all over her until she screamed with excitement. Her hips were narrow, belly flat, and damn, was she beautiful.

"Inu, you make me feel safe."

When she'd say things like that, he wanted to beat his chest and scream like a wild man. When he remembered she'd been hurt he wanted to hunt the fucker down and show him no mercy. The bitch deserved none. He'd terrorized Inuyasha's woman, and for that he deserved to die.

"I've never bathed a woman before."

"Nice to know," she said calmly.

He grabbed the shampoo he'd bought for her and began massaging the substance into her hair. She responded to the touch and smiled.

A voice in his head went off, saying he shouldn't do this. Well, to hell with that voice. He never listened to his conscious when it came to Kagome. She was here. She was his. Kagome needed tending, and by god, he was going to give it to her.

Turning the water back on, Inuyasha grabbed the shower nozzle and began washing out Kagome's hair.

"You need a new home. Come live here."

"Mmhmm," was all she said. Her shirt had ridden up and now her entire lower region was his to inspect. His erection now strained his zipper, and it was starting to get painful. Now that he had cleaned her upper region, he looked down and grabbed a washcloth.

Then I guess realization hit her, finally hit her, because she bolted upright.

"I, uh, think I should go."

Inuyasha slid off his shirt, since it was soaked, and there was no pressing reason to keep it on.

"I _really _think I should go now."

"Don't even think about, love. Your fine, and it's not like I'm going to make love to you... right now. I'd be an asshole to even think about it. And my thoughts prove I'm an asshole. But at least it proves I got the self-restraint of a Buddhist monk."

Inuyasha was afraid to move too rapidly because his pants might fall from the weight if the water, and he was afraid to show her more bare skin since she was steel reeling in from his chest.

"You smelled like fear and sweat, my koi."

From the corners of his eyes he saw he chest heave up and down. To know that her breasts was so close and left in the open for him to admire, and the fact that all he could do was admire, well, that just drove him to insanity.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you."

"This isn't an issue of trust, its nudity!" she snapped.

"Not bye that much."

"I don't have anything on! Ohhh, wait. Your nudity. I think your naked enough."

"I could argue with that."

She blushed. In less then a month, this man had her naked. And she went absolutely red when she saw him put feminine wash into the wash cloth. She reached to grab it.

"I think not! I've almost washed your whole body, and you ain't taking the best part from me!!!"

She snatched her hand back. It didn't take him long to wash her curly patch, and she tightened her legs when she felt him go down. As he sank his finger in deeper, he whispered, "Relax." And she did. He found her clitoris, and felt her intake of breath more than he heard it.

"I'm just washing you, darling." And that's all he did. Inuyasha didn't enter her, as much as he wanted to. He just washed her. He just listened to the soft noises she was making as he did. Her hips moved when he touched her. He kissed her neck and encouraged her to climax from the simple movement. He drained the water, and wrapped one arm around her waist, and slowly stroked her most sacred place.

He held her firmly, and she spasmed. Kagome's first orgasm. And Inuyasha had given it to her. She looked into his amber pools. And he saw the satisfaction on her face.

"I can't believe we just, I, just did that."

"Believe it honey. I love you Kagome, and I want to love every part of you."

"Then do it. Inuyasha, make love to me."

Kikyo's spy reported back to her. When she found out Kagome had been attacked, she was furious.

Kagome was her bitch to spar with, and no one was going to have another chance with her. She'd track the asshole who disobeyed Naraku and nail his balls to her door while he watched. And then she found out they were screwing each other.

Kagome would get hurt. It was just gonna be Kikyo who administrated it.


	10. Trust Me

_Just The Way You Are_

**Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest playboy to hit Tokyo. As head president of Takahashi Enterprises, he can get any girl he wants. But when Kagome Higurashi, the girl who gives his voicemail from an answering machine company attracts his attention, or more his ears, the more he wants her. Can a poor girl and a rich sex prodigy find love?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg.**

**A/N: First and foremost, I have to apologize. I'm so sorry for taking a year and a half to update. I'm a bitch, and a sad excuse for a fanfic author. Its just that I would get so frustrated with this story because every time I tried to update, something would go wrong with my life or my computer so my fic wasn't a priority. But nothing could make up for making you guys wait so long. Again, I'm sorry, but I'll make this chapter super long.**

**On with the story:**

**He was shocked. **

_**Did she just ask me to make love to her?**_

**Inuyasha shook his head, determining he must've been mistaken. He drained the tub of its water and turned on the shower nozzle, picked her up to her feet, and grabbed the soap bottle, lathering his hands and slid them on the nape of her neck. He looked into her eyes.**

"**I wont leave you alone tonight."**

"**That's less then I want."**

**Less then she wanted? Didn't she realize why he couldn't take her?! "You want too much."**

"**I want you forever."**

**She couldn't have known what she was saying. He was so conflicted! His mind was reeling. But perhaps, it seemed, she could have him forever.**

**For the first time in her whole life, a man was looking at Kagome naked- and he was scowling! She didn't know much about men, and how they reacted when they had a nude woman in their showers, but she was sure it wasn't like this. "Do you… I mean, am I…?"**

"**What." Inuyasha snapped at her.**

**She then knew that was bad thing. With her own hint of disdain, she said simply, "Look I can wash myself…"**

**He laughed. "Honey, I may not be with out experience, but I assure you we'll both be happy when I'm done."**

"**You're acting like a jack ass." It was funny, when she became angry, she also became more at ease.**

"**Oh relax, I wasn't scowling at you darling."**

"**Coulda fooled me…," she muttered. She looked at him and realized his frown was more of confusion then distaste. Was something wrong with her? She glanced down. Everything looked fine to her.**

"**I was thinking."**

"**I'm thinking, that if your thinking when looking at a naked woman, you've seen too many naked women." Her eyes narrowed.**

"**The others were not important-until you."**

**She cocked her head. "Keep it coming."**

"**Every damn night since I met you, I've dreamed of you with out a shred of fabric. Fuck, even before then. You had me hard just talking to me on the phone."**

"**But my voice has always sounded, well, hoarse I'd say."**

"**Husky. You sounded husky, as if you'd just spent a night moaning in my arms."**

**She quirked her head.**

"**When I first saw you, I knew you were a little too thin. Your collar bones showed, your ribs slightly visible, your belly too flat, concave almost."**

**He washed said parts as he spoke of them, and the feeling of his fingers on her warm, tender skin caused her to blush. But she liked it all the same. Liked it too much, for her blood was surging and her breaths were becoming labored.**

"**I knew your breasts wouldn't be huge, but I suspected they would be perfect."**

**She looked into his amber pools questioningly.**

**He gazed back, and rubbed her breasts with his soapy palms.**

"**They are."**

**Feeling bold, she grabbed his hands and showed him what she liked. The small circular motions. The large sweeps. This was better then anything. This was perfection in a six-foot-two package. Amazed, she watched Inuyasha watch her, and the play of pleasure and ecstasy across his gorgeous features made Kagome want to rub her entire body against him. He looked at her as if she were a miracle, and she, who had never been too much to anyone, basked in the attention.**

**He took his hands away, the light lather shielding her modesty from him for a few moments, washing away with the spray of the water. Turning her he scrubbed her back.**

"**You have the fairest, purest skin I've ever seen, so smooth and soft, and all I want to do is…"**

**She held her breath, waiting to hear what he wanted. She felt him stiffen.**

**His voice hardened. "But I cant. You've been hurt, and your in shock." In a slightly happier tone, he noted, "Though you look better then before."**

**Kagome looked up and into the mirror across from the shower. She shuddered. If she looked better now, she hated to think about what she must've look like before. Her hair hung in lank, wet strands around her face, her cheeks appeared sunken and chapped from the cold outside, and her eyelids were slightly drooping. "I'm fine."**

"**My, you certainly are," grabbing the fine globes of her butt with his bare hands. She knew that if he slipped his fingers in between her legs, she would be in utter heaven. Just the thought of it brought her to the edge. Swaying backward to him, she whispered his name.**

"**Inuyasha…"**

**Fuck, he wanted her. And Inuyasha Takahashi always got that which he wanted. He pulled her closer against him, her backside making contact with his throbbing groin, and trapping her where they both knew she wanted to be. He breathed onto her neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure. He trailed his hand down, stroking her most sensitive place.**

**Kagome strained against him, trying to get loose in his grip, but he held her firmly against him. He knew that he couldn't take her tonight. She was saying things that she didn't mean, and she was still fragile. But he would take this opportunity to get her body accustomed to his touch. **

"**Your safe with me darling, I'll take care of you, just let yourself go. I'll protect you." Kagome quivered in his embrace, trying not to let desire overtake her, but she knew had no chance against it. His fingers knew the exact pressure to apply, found every sensitive nerve, and she had no more strength to resist. With a helpless moan of utter satisfaction, she spasmed against in his strong arms, pressing herself further into his hand.**

**Gently into her ear, he spoke.**

"**I like holding you. Giving you complete bliss. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." Huskily, he added, "And you liked it as well darling."**

"**I did." Her smile slipped away. She cast her sight downward, more embarrassed of what she said then anything either of them had done. "I like everything about you. With all you have done for me… you've been absolutely wonderful. Thank you."**

**He stared down at the raven haired girl before him in amazement. When he loosened his grip around her, she turned around, and moved closer to him. She admired his chest, so finely rippled, the contours of his muscles so desirable. She ran her hand up his chest until her hand touched his face, and he leaned in to her touch. Kagome stood on her toes to kiss him, and pressed her wet body to him, the soaked skin sticking to his stomach.**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened, so surprised at her initiative. Finally regaining composure, he lifted his arms to gently push her away.**

"**We cant do this right now. There's things I have to take care of first."**

**She was embarrassed and disappointed. "Like what?"**

"**Like that cut on your temple. I need to see if it needs stitches. And when's the last time you've eaten?"**

"**Lunch."**

"**Figures." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair. He then handed her a plush robe. "I'll be back I have to take of some stuff." And with that he walked towards his bedroom.**

**Kagome pondered at the events. She blushed when she remembered her first orgasm. But she loved every moment with him, even if it was under certain circumstances. **

**She looked up when she heard footsteps, and she saw Inuyasha holding a first aid kit. She cringed.**

"**I don't like blood too much. Or anything related to doctors for that matter."**

"**Relax. Your cut isn't too deep, it just needs a band-aid."**

**He grabbed her hand and led her out of the tub, away to the dressing area. In the small room he sat her on a stool, and looked at her cut. He was right, a butterfly band-aid should do the trick. He opened up the kit, took out the needed alcohol to sterilize the wound, and grabbed scissors to cut the band aid to fit her temple.**

**All the while she watched him with adoring eyes. She really loved this man. Inuyasha looked down and smiled, seeing the emotion easily on her face. She smiled back serenely. He got up, said come on, and reached out for her hand to lead her to where ever she was heading. His room it seemed.**

**When they walked into the bedroom, she was stunned. Every surface was covered with flowers. Gardenias, roses, lilies, irises, and so many other species she'd never even seen. But what caught her eye most was… FOOD! Tiny little crustless sandwiches, cookies, bottles of water, and a little teapot with cups beside it.**

"**You sly dog. This is why you left me alone," Kagome said, examining the room to see if she missed anything.**

**He grinned. He had to do something that would liven up his bedroom. This did the trick, because she was wearing a big smile now. He stood behind her, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards… the food. She lifted a dainty sandwich to her lips, and took a bite. Oh, how the smoky flavor of the turkey danced across her taste buds. Her stomach growled for more, and she looked up when Inuyasha laughed. Of course he heard, with his super senses. **

**Kagome sat on the side of his bed, with a little plate of sandwiches, a cookie, and a a bottle of water. She ate greedily as Inuyasha watched her with interest. He wanted to change his pants, but he didn't want to leave her alone. So he stayed, and waited for her to finish.**

"**Oh my goooooood."**

**His eyes looked up to her face with worry and started towards her.**

"**This snicker doodle is amaaaazinggg," she said with a smile. Kagome finished it off quickly, not filling herself up because she didn't believe in indulgence. She realized he was still wearing his wet pants, and remembered hers laying in a pile on the bathroom floor. She hadn't forgotten how he made her feel in the bathroom, and she stood up to walk to it, a plan in her mind.**

**Kagome walked more seductively, and Inuyasha's eyes followed her towards the bathroom. He saw her smirk, and then she shut the door.**

**After removing her robe and towel drying her hair, she walked towards the shower, opened the door, closed it, and screamed.**

**One, two, thr….**

"**Kagome, are you alright!?" Inuyasha busted into the bathroom**

**His eyes widened she stood there, in her beauty, completely naked. He looked into her eyes, and knew what she wanted. It was then that he decided to stop fighting what he wanted and motioned for her to come to him, so they could get away from the puddles of water.**

**Once they were away from the danger of slipping, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hoisted her onto the bathroom counter, spreading her legs so that he could get between them. She leaned back on her hands and let her head swing back as he knelt before her, gazing at her folds. His hands played their way up to her core, feather touching the inside of her thighs, until they finally reached their destination. **

**Compared to her cool skin, she was on fire on the inside. He opened his mouth and licked her entrance from her lips to her clitoris, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she took when his tongue touched her. He moved his tongue downward, sliding it into her lips, and back out, touching her clit lightly with his fingers. He could feel the round pearl more profoundly as his tongue darted in and out of her, her moans becoming louder and louder with each lick.**

"**Inuyashaahh-" She was cut off when he placed his mouth on her clit, taking it lightly into his lips, twirling around it with his tongue. He darted around it, and thrust two of his fingers into her tight folds. He flicked his tongue, and could feel her climaxing.**

**God, she was in complete **_**ecstasy**_**! Her toes were curling, and she felt her muscles clench so tightly. He latched his mouth onto her folds and sucked for all he was worth. He took a lip and massaged it with his tongue, and then switched to the next, and returned to the clit for the final ministrations. His tongue circled it, and finally, with a shattering moan, Kagome climaxed.**

**Sweat dripped off her face. She'd never experienced something so utterly amazing. He licked her clean and stood up to kiss her. When their lips touched, she blushed, because she could taste herself on his lips. Then Inuyasha ravaged her lips, their tongues at war for dominance. His erection was beyond painful, straining against his still wet pants,. He pressed to her core and softly moaned into her mouth, feeling her heat through the fabric. **

**Kagome responded be wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, and his hips bucked into her folds, pushing his dick slightly in her. She moaned at the feeling, loving it, and she looked into his eyes. They knew what was going to happen tonight, and with that thought, Inuyasha picked her up by the ass. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pressing herself even closer to his erection. He grunted, practically coming at that action.**

**He laid her on the bed, and stood up to marvel at her beauty. She was incredible, extraordinary. He undid his belt, and immediately his pants fell, taking his briefs with them, to let her be amazed at his size. She gasped at the sight of his length, he was huge! He lowered himself atop her. He begin to kiss her neck, slowly and sensually, and slowly made his way down.**

**Inuyasha gazed down to her entrance, and placed his mouth on her once more, and then Kagome forgot everything. Her attack, her life, past and future, knowing only now, and know was his heated tongue lapping softly against her. He was teaching her pleasure, and Kagome was a very willing student. She shivered as the bliss gradually rose, intensifying with each of the suckles and licks. Every nerve on her body must've been connected, for her breasts were growing almost painful, her belly clenched, and her skin flushed. Kagome lifted herself towards him, the sheets bunching under her heels, and for long seconds, she lost all connection to reality.**

**It came rushing back as she felt his finger sliding into her core. She looked down at his face.**

"**You like that?"**

**Damn right she did. Inuyasha's finger caressed her, and she almost lost it when he placed his mouth on her yet again. As innocence was replaced by gratification, she was drowning in delight. She experienced discomfort as he worked two more fingers into her, but with his ministrations, she could not tell where distress left off and pleasure began.**

**With each touch, she felt passion build in her, and she could feel a grand satisfaction ready to surface. In his deep and warm voice, he whispered, "Tell me what you want."**

"**I don't know." For you to keep going! To shut up and get back to what you were doing.**

"**Tell me."**

**Inuyasha withdrew his fingers, lingering to rub every aching surface. He backed away, out from between her legs. His voice teased her, rich with a sham reproach. "I can't help you unless you tell me what you want."**

**Now a beautiful out rage outlined her face. "How can you demand anything from me, knowing I've never been with a man!" Her eyes danced with fury.**

"**You know what you want, though." Inuyasha raised him self above her, stared into her eyes, daring her to put forth her deep desires. Taking Her wrist, he kissed where her pulse was racing, and gently nipped at it. "Tell me."**

**Kagome wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders, and tugged him down to her.**

"**I'll show you."**

**His amber eyes darkened with intention. His shoulders blocked out light from behind as he followed her lead. He smelled of danger, wildness, frenzy and freedom, and she welcomed it into her arms. He lifted himself above her. His weight on her seemed familiar, as if they'd done this in a past life, for she'd held a man like this before and her mind hazed with sexual excitement.**

**Inuyasha reached between her legs to spread them open, and she felt the muscles of his back bunch underneath her hands. He gathered himself to take her. His finger circled her entrance, and then he pushed inside- but both his hands were on her thighs.**

**Not his finger. Much too big to be his finger.**

**She stiffened in discomfort, and then it turned to pain. She wanted to shove him off, for it felt as if he was tearing her apart.**

**With a hushed murmur of reassurance, he slowly slid back out of her. His hips moved into hers, an unhurried long motion stroking her pelvis. And like nothing, the pain was gone. With Kagome's moan of pleasure, her painful resistance ended. Inuyasha came up on his knees, and he lifted her thighs around him.**

"**Hang on love. It's going to be grand. I promise I'm going to make you happy." His expression exuded a confidence that came from too many years experience . But mingled in his expression, and it scared her, was raw power. Power that was the building block of his being.**

**Once more he pushed into her, and this time there was no going back. He flexed his hips, and he moved relentlessly into her. At the same time, he spread her thighs farther from each other.**

**Kagome was helpless, pinned beneath this awesome and fearsome man, her body burning with his entry. Yet when she looked into his eyes, she realized he was observing her face, waiting for a cry to stop. But she would not cry halt, or complain about a pain that was no longer there.**

**She felt him tremble as she held him, and by his clenched teeth and sharp breaths, she could tell he was holding himself back, that he wanted to move and thrust without a care in the world. She didn't realize that there would be more pain as he pushed through her maiden head, but she groaned. Her eyes misted with tears, and her nails dug into his skin.**

"**That's the last of your pain darling. Its going to get better. He wrapped her thighs around his waist, and his palms leisurely made they're way up her ribs, fluttered up her breasts, and onto her shoulders.**

"**It can't get worse."**

**It appeared as if he tried to smile, but he couldn't, not while their bodies were intertwined in the most intimate dance of all. He leaned down to her as close as he could, clasped one of her shoulders, and brushed her hair away from her face. Unhurriedly, as if not riding a wave of passion, he withdrew from her. **

**The dull ache was fading quickly, and she realized she wanted, **_**needed**_**, him back inside her. Her legs tightened around him, and she pulled him towards her, and he moved willingly, She gazed into his eyes, and she saw in his face an emotion , a fierceness, that was more then obsession, and it was triumph that gleamed his smokied eyes.**

**Kagome didn't care. Her body was making demands, and it was all she could do to comply. This time when he drew out, she lifted herself to meet him. Inuyasha groaned, and it filled her with pride.**

**He set a powerful rhythm that batted away every unknown from her mind. He stroked the deepest part of her body, and his heat further ignited the flames inside her. She'd touched herself, of course she had, but nothing compared to this. She couldn't think, and she couldn't recognize herself. Kagome needed everything that Inuyasha could give her. This delightful pleasure carries her to a different world, and she wasn't sure if she could find her way back.**

**The bed shook, sheets bunched, and the pillows scattered the mattress. She could see his face, the savage determination etched into it. He warmed her outside, and seared her inside. "I'm with you," he said in a tone harsh with demand, "And I want it all for you Kagome. You've trusted me before, now trust me again."**

**She heard him. Him, the man that lit up her dark world, him that showed her what happiness was, and she did trust him. With her mind, body, and soul.**

**With that, she relaxed, and like a riptide, passion surged through her body. She moaned, and she tossed as he moved in her faster and rougher. She spasmed around him, drawing him as far in as possible, needing him to be deep in her.**

"**That's it love…" He was coaxing her, no forcing her, to climax. "Let me help you…" He moved in a way that touched the deepest part of her, that stroked her inside and out, until she began to think she would die from the craving and need.**

**Sensation and pleasure built and built. Deep inside her body, her muscles clenched powerfully, draining the last of her strength until she finally collapsed. He laughed wildly, a laugh of reckless and raw lust, and took what he wanted. His face contorted, and he grunted as if he were in agony. He moved into her strongly, thrusting hard, forcing her to take all of him without a second thought to her comfort.**

**And that's what Kagome wanted. She wanted him as lost as she was. She gloried and embraced in his intemperance. He moaned harshly, trembling as she tightened her legs around him. He leaned down and suckled on her tit, while his hand played with the other. She moaned as he tugged the sensitive bud with his hand, while his heated mouth circled the other with his tongue.**

"**Inuyashaaa!" With her last moan of complete ecstasy, she came, her walls tightening, and sending him over the edge.**

"**Kagome!!" He shook on top of her. Inuyasha slowly lowered himself to lay himself on her, his head in her chest, listening to her heart.**

"**Did I hurt you?"**

"**No, but I'm pleasantly sore," she said happily.**

"**Will you be afraid to make love to me next time?"**

**Next time. She giggled. He was already making plans.**

"**I would never be afraid with you."**

**He relaxed more, and lightly he responded, "Good. Because you make me feel like a 15 year old. I might never let you wear clothes again."**

**He looked up to her face, and she all out laughed when she saw his face, full of seriousness. **

"**Oh Inuyasha."**

"**What? I'm saying what I mean."**

"**Me too. I love you."**

**He believed her. And the gates of heaven opened as he smiled so breathtakingly, and responded, "Kagome, I love you too."**

**CRASH! **

"**What the fuck do you mean, they're in bed together!? I'm going to fucking kill her!!!" screeched Kikyo. She would shoot the bitch in the head.**

**The maid spy was beginning to regret getting involved with the shady on-goings of Kikyo and Naraku. **

"**We are speeding up the plans, I want this bitch to pay."**

**Done!!!! Ten pages!!! I will update soon, that is a promise!**


End file.
